Behind the smile
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Numa fria noite de outono, Sai reflete sobre seu relacionamento com Sakura. Uma história de duas pessoas que escondem seus sofrimentos por trás de sorrisos falsos referente à fanfiction Ironias do Destino SaixSakura spoilers


**Disclamer: **_Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – caso contrário, as kunoichis dariam um show nos shinobis._

**Aviso: **_Esta one-shot tem insinuações de intimidade. Se você não se sente confortável com isso, por favor, não leia._

_"Numa fria noite de outono, Sai reflete sobre seu relacionamento com Sakura. Uma história de duas pessoas que escondem seu sofrimento por trás de sorrisos falsos" .referente à fanfiction Ironias do Destino.SaixSakura._

**BEHIND THE SMILE**

O silêncio da noite só era quebrado pela doce melodia da fria brisa noturna que, num elegante balé, movimentava os galhos das árvores iluminados pela lua que minguava. A parca luz prateada era refletida nasfolhas que, levadas pelo vento, davam suaves piruetas no ar.

Em poucos dias seria lua nova e a noite seria completamente escura novamente.

Tomada pela mais completa penumbra.

Cruel.

Fria.

Dissimulada.

A escuridão que entorpece os sentidos, que drena a vida, que macula a alma.

Trevas.

As mesmas trevas sombrias que envenenavam o coração do rapaz de semblante sereno deitado no futon escarlate com uma jovem de cabelos róseos aconchegada em seus braços.

Cansada da extenuante missão rank A que drenara todo seu chakra, Sakura aconchegou-se nos braços de Sai e apagou completamente. Era final de outono e as noites começavam a ficar incomodamente frias mesmo dentro da casa que Yamato conjurava com seu jutsu, criando uma excelente desculpa para que o casal optasse por dormir nos braços um do outro, ainda que não tivessem avançado para o próximo nível de intimidade.

Sakura dizia que ainda era muito cedo e que ela ainda não estava pronta para fazê-lo, mas Sai sabia que isso não era completamente verdade. Entretanto, ele fingia não se importar com o real motivo que os impedia de viver a intimidade de um casal.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke"**_

A verdade é que uma parte dela ainda sonhava em reencontrá-lo e entregar-se a ele.

"_**Esta flor não lhe pertence mais... o que era seu, agora é meu".**_

O frio olhar de Sai parecia perdido no céu parcamente iluminado por fugazes estrelas e na lua que morria lentamente, enquanto seu corpo sorvia o calor do corpo pequeno abraçado ao dele.

Um suave suspiro escapou dos lábios de Sakura, chamando a atenção do rapaz, que deslizou os orbes negros até o rosto delicado da médica-nin adormecida que repousava confortavelmente sobre parte de seu peito e ombro. Sai observou-a ficar agitada e contrairo rosto numa pequena careta de inquietação.

Sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco, o moreno levou uma das mãos até a face levementecoberta da kunoichi, retirando a franja que ocultava parcialmente o rosto alvo, mais precisamente os olhos cerrados pelo sono.

"_**Minha violenta e feiosa kunoichi"**_

Os sinceros e límpidos olhos verdes, transparentes como as águas do mar em dias de verão; e como o mar, puros e cheios de vida. Os portais esmeraldas que haviam aprisionado a alma deSai, trazendo um pouco daquela luz tão vívida para o seu mundo tomado pela densa escuridão.

Sentiu a garota acalmar-se a seu toque, aconchegando-se ainda mais em seu peito e trazendo-lhe mais um pouco de seu calor, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para saborear melhor aquela sensação estranha que se apossava dele quando estavam juntos daquela forma.

"_**Minha. Para atender meus desejos e minhas necessidades".**_

"_**Para aquecer meu corpo em noites frias como essa"**_

"_**E nada mais"**_

Sai repetia para si, ainda fitando a face adormecida de Sakura, focando os delicados lábios rosados que estavam entreabertos e roçavam de leve em seu peito fazendo-o desejar tomá-los para si mais uma vez e sorver mais do calor que ela lhe concedia, enquanto o perfume de flores de cerejeira que emanava dos cabelos desalinhados atingiam em cheio seu olfato apurado, entorpecendo-o com seu aroma único.

Estaria apaixonado?

"_**Eu não tenho sentimentos"**_

"_**Sakura não significa nada para mim"**_

"_**Ela é uma ferramenta para atrair o traidor e fazê-lo sofrer"**_

Esses amargos pensamentos continuavam a ecoar em sua mente como um mantra enquanto o rapaz tentava apagar de sua mente como os lábios de Sakura eram tão doces quanto morangos e sua pele clara era macia e delicada como a mais cara seda.

Ele queria acreditar que ela despertava nele era puro desejo, luxúria, coisas que nada tinham a ver com sentimentos reais. Que havia permitido se envolver apenas para cumprir a missão que lhe fora delegada por Danzou-Sama, utilizando-se de todas as artimanhas possíveis e necessárias.

Mesmo que para isso tivesse que arrancar de sua memória que, após tantos anos, finalmente havia encontrado alguém que o compreendia apenas olhando-o nos olhos, como se conectasse à sua alma.

Alguém que compreendesse a dor que ocultava por trás do olhar impassível.

Alguém para quem finalmente Sai não precisasse fingir.

Ainda que para isso tivesse que negar que o toque de Sakura tivesse trazido mais cor ao seu mundo escuro, mais vida para a sua existência sombria.

O shinobi não queria se importar, mas refletia a respeito do fato que se ela não era importante para ele, por que não aproveitar a oportunidade de tomá-la para si, naquele momento?

Sakura estava de guarda aberta, sem chakra para defender-se, bêbada pelo cansaço e pela exaustão – não seria fácil manipulá-la e tomar para si o que a jovem guardava com tanto afinco para o traidor?

"_**Minha flor, meu desejo".**_

"_**Minha"**_

Sem acordá-la, Sai tirou-a de cima de seu peito, deitando-a de costas no futon. Esse movimento arrancou um protesto inconsciente da jovem, que continuou adormecida. Sem levantar-se, Sai apoiou o cotovelo no futon enquanto admirava o semblante sereno da exausta médica-nin, que usava um confortável pijama branco com estampas de filhotes de animais - uma roupa que refletia a inocência infantil da jovem que estava se tornando uma linda mulher.

Os orbes negros recaíram sobre o primeiro botão do pijama que havia desabotoado e que mostrava parcialmente os seios de Sakura, fazendo-o desejar descobrir se eram tão macios quanto aparentavam ser.

Sai aproximou-se do rosto da kunoichi adormecida, sorrindo ao notar que a pele sensível da jovem havia arrepiado apenas ao sentir sua respiração aproximar-se de seu pescoço. Um pequeno beijo foi depositado no exposto pescoço feminino, arrancando um leve gemido dos lábios rosados, fazendo-o sorrir.

"_**Depois dessa noite, o Uchiha não será mais importante".**_

"_**Meu desejo será seu desejo".**_

A mão habilidosa deslizou em direção do pijama entreaberto e desabotoou mais um botão, expondo um pouco mais os seios firmes e intocados de Sakura, protegidos apenas pelo fino soutien de malha branca. Com cuidado, tocou um dos seios dela deliciando-se com sua maciez, ao mesmo tempo em continuava a beijá-la na região do pescoço, arrancando-lhe novos gemidos de prazer, desta vez mais audíveis que o anterior.

Notando a respiração da garota ficar um pouco mais pesada, Sai sorriu concluindo que ela deveria despertar a qualquer momento, fazendo-o ponderar se seria capaz de discernir um suposto sonho molhado da realidade no seu estado atual de exaustão.

Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas Sai estava disposto a pagar para ver.

Sakura virou o rosto para o lado dele com os lábios entreabertos e a respiração pesada, fazendo-o sorrir – o moreno estava esperando que isso acontecesse para finalmente beijá-la e despertá-la para levar adiante o jogo de sedução.

O shinobi continuou a acariciá-la enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos dela, mas...

"_**Sasuke-kun..."**_

Sai parecia ter sido paralisado. Algo se quebrara.

Aborrecido, o rapaz franziu o cenho enquanto sentia o doce hálito de Sakura perto demaisdele para que voltasse atrás.

Mas ele voltou.

Sai afastou-se de Sakura, saindo de debaixo do calor do futon e se dirigindo para a janela pela qual estivera admirando as parcas estrelas no céu noturno até pouco tempo atrás.

Aos poucos o semblante transtornado cedeu lugar à sua usual inexpressividade, ainda que, por dentro, um furacão de sensações o devastassem. Talvez o rapaz tivesse que rever seus conceitos, pois no momento ele experimentava um sentimento intenso que parecia consumir-lhe por dentro.

Ódio. Talvez ciúmes.

O shinobi preferia acreditar que era ódio, pois reconhecer que sentia ciúmes era reconhecer que o que sentia por Sakura não era indiferença e sim algo que nunca poderia ter acontecido.

Amor.

O rapaz alvo sentou-se na janela sem importar-se com o frio que castigava seu corpo, com os olhos negros novamente perdidos no firmamento. Completamente alheio ao mundo exterior, Sai permaneceu daquela forma até escutar uma voz sonolenta chamar por seu nome.

"_**Sai-kun?".**_

O moreno deslizou o olhar ônix para a kunoichi sentada sobre o futon rubro que ainda não havia percebido que a camisa do seu pijama estava aberta. Assim que notou o olhar intenso do rapaz sobre si, Sakura percebeu seu pijama desabotoado e enrubesceu. Constrangida, fechou os botões de sua vestimenta e voltou sua atenção para Sai que continuava a fitá-la com intensidade.

Aquele olhar sombrio era muito parecido com o que ele tinha quando haviam se conhecido, fazendo-a estremecer. Sakura ainda estava tonta de sono, cansaço e sentia o corpo mole por causa das sensações que um sonho muito estranho haviam lhe proporcionado.

Tudo havia sido tão... Real... A Haruno quase podia sentir o rastro de beijos queimando em seu pescoço e a carícia feita em seus seios... Mas Sasuke não estava ali, ela estava retornando de uma missão com Sai, Naruto e Yamato.

"**_Volte a dormir, feiosa. Amanhã temos uma longa caminhada pela frente e você precisa descansar." _**Sai desviou o olhar para o céu, desfazendo o contato com os orbes esmeraldas de Sakura, ouvindo-a suspirar.

"**_Está frio, Sai-kun. Dessa forma você vai acabar doente."_** Tentou argumentar em vão, dando-se por vencida ao receber um olhar estreitado do rapaz – o que quer que pudesse ter acontecido, havia deixado o moreno notoriamente irritado.

Sakura nada podia fazer se o teimoso ANBU não queria conversar – nessas horas, ele agia tão parecido com Sasuke que ela chegava a duvidar que fossem pessoas distintas. Puxando o macio futon para protegê-la do frio, Sakura tornou a deitar-se, imaginando se voltaria a sonhar com Sasuke novamente.

Sai por sua vez, voltou a focar o firmamento em silêncio.

Novamente, os olhos negros se perdiam na escuridão da noite enquanto o vento frio castigava o seu corpo, sem perceber exatamente o momento em que fechou os olhos, mergulhando novamente nas densas e familiares trevas.

Entretanto, desta vez havia algo de diferente: em meio à densa e fria escuridão de sua alma havia um brilho que parecia chamar por ele e que emanava um calor agradável e conhecido.

O calor de Sakura.

Queria não ter provado de seu calor, pois ninguém sente falta de algo que nunca teve. Amaldiçoou-se por reconhecer que estava experimentando o sentimento que tanto temia: uma sensação que tanto podia resgatar sua alma perdida do inferno quanto jogá-lo para sempre na mais profunda escuridão.

O habilidoso shinobi sempre ouvira dizer que o amor mudava a vida das pessoas de forma irreversível. Entretanto, em seu caso, o tal amor parecia tê-lo condenado a continuar a viver da única forma que conhecia: ocultando-se por trás de máscaras, sorrisos falsos e comentários sarcásticos.

Talvez agora, Sai pudesse compreender a dor da kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

A única diferença entre eles é que a solução para sanar a dor de Sakura estava fora de seu alcance, enquanto a de Sai estava bem ali, junto dele. Entretanto, para Sai, admitir seus sentimentos era algo fora de cogitação.

Tal atitude significaria correr riscos. E ele nunca faria isso, não era parte do seu perfil.

Isso fazia parte do perfil de Sakura.

Suspirou. Apesar de tantas diferenças, eles tinham algo em comum.

Eles eram duas pessoas que haviam se habituado a sorrir falsamente para o mundo enquanto seus corações pareciam sangrar silenciosamente por conta de alguma grande tristeza do passado.

Ele sorria falsamente para o mundo para esconder seus sentimentos por trás de uma máscara de indiferença.

Ela sorria falsamente para o mundo para esconder seus sofrimentos por trás de uma máscara de sentimentos.

Duas pessoas agarradas a uma mentira.

Talvez eles se merecessem afinal.

**_oOoO OWARI OoOo_**

_Olá pessoal._

_Eu escrevi esta oneshot vinculada a uma de minhas fanfics seriadas, a "Ironias do Destino" - quando eu criei a história, infelizmente o personagem Sai ainda não existia e por isso eu tive que fazer uma pequena revisão dos dois primeiros capítulos para justificar a conversa entre a Tsunade e o Kakashi no 3º capítulo._

_Meu objetivo original nesta oneshot era demonstrar a relutância do Sai em aceitar seus sentimentos pela Sakura e mostrar que, no meu ponto de vista, que ele passaria a entendê-la melhor depois disso. Originalmente, esta oneshot foi baseada na música "Bring me to Life " do Evanescence, mas eu acabei me desvirtuando no final, XD só para variar um pouquinho._

_Eu espero que tenham apreciado este meu pequeno surto... aos que acompanham a "ID", espero que esta oneshot tenha esclarecido algumas coisas, aos que não leram e gostaram... vão lá conferir, sim?_

_E como sempre... Obrigada Bella, com certeza você é uma fada muito boazinha... valeu pela revisão e pela enorme paciência que você tem demonstradocomigo._

_Comentários, críticas e sugestões serão sempre bem vindos._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
